In the Deep
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are left in Tree Hill to deal with their recent losses, while Haley returns to Nathan with a secret, and Brooke reaches a whole new chapter in her life that will make her question whether or not to return to Tree Hill. preview
1. Bye

In the Deep

By: Nicole Lopez

An in-depth look on the innermost thoughts of some of the main "Tree Hill" characters while their summer stories are continued …

'Bye.' It was amazing how a one-syllable word could have so much meaning and weight to it, but that was exactly how it was. This word was now haunting him, reappearing in each and everyone one of his thoughts, yet always centered around Brooke. He was so close to just telling her the truth from the beginning, but was afraid too. Too afraid of how things would change what they had both worked so hard to rebuild. And now all of his secrets and failed attempts at protecting those who meant most to him were all in vain. Now he was without a brother, lover, and a best friend which—

"Hey." Peyton knocked on his side kitchen window, distracting him from the harsh reality of his life. Lucas waved back at her dropping the very box that had started all of this. "Are you going to let me in or what?" She wondered with a hint of happiness in her voice, something that Lucas hadn't heard from her in a while.

"Yeah. What's up?" He wondered, opening the front door as Peyton walked in.

"What would you do if your father tried to come back into your life?" She asked worriedly, as her earlier mood instantly disappeared.

"One, I don't think my father would ever try that again. Two, are we talking about you or me?" Lucas sat down, suddenly interested.

"Do you remember that reporter from the magazine that was supposed to interview me?" Peyton wondered as Lucas nodded, curiously. "She's my mother." Peyton responded, becoming suddenly emotional. "Last night she told me the truth and…"

"Peyton, that's great! Have you talked to her about it?" Lucas held her shaking hands in his, as she shook her head profusely.

"No, that's just it. I didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to someone who didn't want you when you were a helpless child? Someone who gave you up for adoption and didn't look back until seventeen years later?" Peyton paused. "So I shut the door on her face, but now I'm thinking that … I'm so confused right now and this is the last thing that I need to deal with, but I want some answers."

"It sounds simple to me then. Go find her." Lucas suggested as Peyton let go of his hands to wipe away her tears.

"That's just it. I wouldn't know where to start and … this is a hell of a way to start summer break, don't you think?" She forced a laugh that sounded more like she was choking than anything else.

"So I'm betting that you want me to help. You want me to find her." Lucas proclaimed as Peyton stood up.

"No. You've done enough … and I can't ask you to do that for me." She declined, thinking that maybe Brook was right about Lucas crushing on her.

"No. I've got this." Lucas promised, bringing Peyton in for a hug, that was intended to be friendly, but turned out to be awkward instead.

"Hi." Haley repeated just in case Nathan didn't hear her. He was just standing at the doorway, staring at her intensely as though he didn't know whether to slam the door on her face or kiss her.

"How did you get here?"

"A plane. I knew I needed to see you." Haley admitted, making sure to cover up the right side of her face. "Don't I get an invite in?"

"From my ex-wife?" Nathan almost shouted in disbelief.

"You wanted it was much as your father did. I just gave everyone what they wanted." Haley explained, laying her bags down beside her.

"But you never _once _asked me. You took off with Chris and didn't even think about how that would make me feel. Did you honestly think it would make me stop loving you?" Nathan sighed, ashamed that he had shown all of his cards so early in the game.

"Well, it's already done isn't it?" Haley replied, walking closer to him. "I came here to see you and to do something that I should have a long time ago." She held back a cry, holding onto Nathan and leaning in for a kiss instead. "Hmm." Haley muttered softly, forgetting to cover up the huge bruise that marked the right side of her face.

"Haley. What the hell—what happened to your face?"

Covering up as much as she could and as subtly as she could Haley just smiled. "There was a bar fight. Fans went crazy and I got hit on the way out. No big deal." She lied, not wanting him to know the truth.

"And what about body guards?" He questioned, allowing her to walk into the house openly.

"They're human too. They make mistakes Nathan. Besides, I'm fine." She reassured him, holding his hand for a little while before walking into the house. Somehow, Haley expected Nathan to hate her, and a part of him almost did. He wanted to scream at her and tell her to get away, but he'd spent too much time being angry and trusting the wrong people, like his father and Lucas. Right now, what he really needed was a friend.

(A/N: This is my first attempt at writing One Tree Hill fan fiction, so give me a chance here. I've missed so many episodes of both seasons that it's amazing that I know this much. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, this happens at the end of the second season finale during summer. I don't know what pairings I'll use because they usually depend on my mood when I'm writing, but stay tuned! –NL)


	2. Thought You had All the Answers

(A/N: I'm not sure if the guy that Haley is touring with is Tyler or Chris … brain fart. Anyway, I'm putting Chris for now, but let me know which one it is so I can change it. And thank you to the eight people that reviewed. I love you guys!–NL)

"Is anyone here?" Brooke walked into her parents new house, looking around interested. It was empty, as expected, but at least she'd get a little time to herself to think about what had just happened, to—

"Brooke. You made it." Her cousin Salma commented, as Brooke almost laughed at her new appearance. She had dyed her naturally dark hair an unnatural jet black with a streak of rosy red in the front.

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible." Brooke scoffed.

"What?" Salma braced herself. She and Brooke were never really close, yet here they were, about to live in the same household again.

"You look like a normal human being." She responded as Salma shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She paused. "But you've been crying … broken heart?" Salma stopped eating her steamed vegetables and looked up, curiously.

"What would you know about it?" Brooke scoffed, dropping her bags and heading for the stairs.

"I know about that little country boy you fell in love with and how he didn't treat you right." Salma explained as Brooke looked away.

"How?"

"I met one of your friends from Tree Hill. He's waiting for you out on the patio … he's been there since ..." Salma explained as Brooke rushed to see who it was. Part of her was hoping and not hoping that it was Lucas. Yet, she was preparing herself to give him a lecture on stalking and—

"Brooke." Felix rushed over to her, embracing Brooke before she had a chance to react. "Shocked?" She nodded, literally speechless. He was the last person she had expected to see. Ever.

"So, how was touring?" Nathan questioned as Haley fidgeted with the glass of water he had given to her.

"It was okay." Haley nodded, laughing. "Actually, it was amazing. I could have never imagined how amazing until I experienced it. It's the one thing in my life that I could never give up."

"Oh." Nathan nodded hurt, as though Haley was implying that he was one of the disposable factors in her life.

"But then I realized that it was just a dream … I had lived out of the best part of it and that's why I'm here." Haley smiled unsurely. "Nathan, I'm through touring. It all made me realize how important and irreplaceable you are. I mean careers come and go, but marriage is forever." She explained as her cell phone started ringing. "I should get that."

"You do that." Nathan agreed, still processing what she had just said.

"Hello." Haley answered the phone, walking towards an empty room.

"Haley, where are you? Where have you been?" Chris demanded to know, sounding angry. "We had to do this show without you."

"Yeah. I know … I thought Michelle and the others told you." She paused. "I'm not touring with you guys anymore."

"What? You can't just walk out like that—Nathan talked you into this didn't he?" Chris growled, upset.

"No. I thought you were cool with this."

"Not since it's costing me my career … you're half of this act and sales are going to go down and … you can't do this Haley. Is this about what happened because I promised it wouldn't again?"

"No." She lied. "I'm over that." Haley touched her cheek softly. It was still stinging. "I really think you need to calm down."

"No. You need to come back. We really need you Haley. I need you to come back." Chris slurred and Haley knew what his problem was.

"You've been drinking. I thought you were quitting." She cut him off, ignoring Chris's protests. "Call me when you're sober." Haley threw down the phone. "Asshole!" She yelled to herself, jumping when she heard Nathan's footsteps behind her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." She hugged him tightly. "Now it is."

"Didn't you get a name or anything?" Luke asked Peyton as she handed him a business card that she wasn't even sure was legitimate. Somehow getting overly-involved in someone else's life was making him forget about Brooke.

"Yeah. Why are you so into helping me? It seems like I'm the last person you'd want to be around." Peyton sat next to Lucas on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought it would be easier than this." He admitted, laying the card beside him.

"Me too, but everything is a reminder of him." Peyton look Lucas's hand in hers. "It's like no distraction in the world is large enough to make me forget."

"I know what you mean." Lucas sighed. "So we know how we're going to spend our summer … moping."

"Maybe not." Peyton sat up suddenly. "I'm getting a brilliant idea—who says that we can't go and find them? We can _make _them appreciate our love and let us be apart of their lives."

"Who said I loved Brooke?" Lucas wondered, being defensive.

"Your tone says it all right there." She grinned. "Let's make this a road trip … and one of our best summers ever."

(A/N: Not much, but I don't know what to do with this story. Please tell me what you want. Much love! –NL)


	3. But Something Happened

(A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! This is great. I have no idea where Brooke's parents are living And I don't know what happened with Brooke and Felix on the show, because I missed those episodes, so I'm going to make up something. Enjoy. –NL)

"I hope your mom's going to be okay with this. I don't want her to freak out or anything … thinking that you're dead." Peyton smiled, referring to Dan's business burning down. They still hadn't found any traces of his body, but it was evident that no one could've survived a fire that massive. It even took down a couple of other nearby buildings.

"What's summer if you sit around and overanalyze everything?" Lucas wondered throwing the last of his things into the van they had rented.

"You know what Lucas?" Peyton began. "I'm really starting to have second thoughts. What are the odds that we will actually find Jake and Brooke and _make _them come back to us?" She surrendered.

"I know you are not backing down. Five days ago, you were stoked and now you're scared." Lucas shook his head. "No. I will not let you do this to yourself Peyton. I need this. _We _need this." He explained, ready to carry and dump her into the car if necessary.

"I don't know…" Peyton sighed, pulling down her long-sleeved top.

"What's with you and that thing anyway? It's summer. Girls are supposed to wear less clothing, not more." He joked as Peyton pointed to her exposed midriff to detract attention away from her long sleeves. If he only knew what was really going on with her, then he would let her stay here—and get better.

* * *

Brooke stood frozen in place. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. Felix had put her through a lot and it turned out that the friends with benefits thing had only turned sour for her. Studying Felix, she instantly began to understand what it was that she loved about Lucas; his bright blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair … the way he protected her—"as a friend" she reminded herself, snapping back into reality.

For some reason, she just wasn't functioning normally since his confession. Desperately, she wanted to run back to Tree Hill and tell Lucas how much she loved him, but love couldn't salvage everything. It was only part of the process. She smiled to herself. At least she knew what it felt like well enough to end it with Felix, yet here he was. He was always persistent.

"Don't I get some type of reaction?" Felix wondered as Brooke reached her arms out to Felix. She still couldn't pin point why she was even doing this … but she was thinking about leaving the past in the past and living in the present.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke finally asked, becoming more like her old self.

"I missed you." He admitted, resting his head on top of hers.

"Come on Felix. What is it? Really?" Brooke pressed, not believing any of his bull.

"I had second thoughts." He explained. "I thought, what if it … what if I was meant to be a father at eighteen. And I couldn't just leave you hanging." Felix finished as Brooke pushed him away.

"I did _not _come here for that. This is exactly what I wanted to get rid of. Don't you understand that? All the drama is behind me." Brooke took in a deep breath. She was trying to block out all thoughts of possibly being a mother, and had succeeded—until Felix had brought it up again.

"How far along are you?" He wondered, looking at her stomach.

"Who said I didn't already get rid of it?" Brooke cringed at the sound of her own words. _It_. How could she talk about her egg, no her possible _child _like that. "I mean, that part of my life is over." She lied, really leaving Tree Hill to have a child and then decide what to do from there.

"You've got to be kidding. Brooke, don't I get a say?" Felix asked.

"You already said your peace. You didn't think it was 'yours' did you? You wanted a 'paternity test' because you already had big plans for your life. Pursuing acting in New York, remember?" Brooke threw up her hands, defeated. She suddenly began to feel weak and sat down before Felix suspected it. "Just let me handle this." She shook her head, annoyed. "I really wish that you hadn't come here."

"What?" Felix was outraged.

"Did you expect that I would fall at your feet and kiss them? Be glad that you and all the pain that comes in the Felix package is back? I'm moving on with my life Felix. Maybe you should do the same." Brooke almost shouted, trying to stand up, but feeling her legs buckle under her as Felix came to the "rescue" again.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He held her tightly as she struggled to stand on her own.

"I'm fine." Brooke pushed him away, taking a few steps only to feel as though the room were spinning. Abruptly feeling weak, Brooke held onto the thing nearest to her, which happened to be Felix. "Take me to the hospital." She whispered, closing her eyes and trying to remain stable.

* * *

"I was thinking about those papers I sent you." Haley began the next morning.

"The annulment papers?" Nathan finished as she nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe it's best if we let them pass through." She suggested as Nathan glared at her. "Here me out. I talked to my lawyer and it would be a hassle to get them stopped now. Maybe it's for the better—we never got the wedding we wanted, and we can do things right this time." Haley smiled. "What?"

"What has gotten into your Haley? Why are you pretending like nothing happened, like we have no history?" Nathan questioned her intensely.

"I'm not pretending. It's just no use dwelling over what can't be helped. All we can do is try to fix it--"

"Fix it? Fix it, Haley? You were on a tour doing God knows what with some rock star. And you think spending less than twenty-four hours with me is going to change that?" He wondered angrily.

"No, but I'm trying to make things better."

"Ack. Wrong answer." He made the sound of a buzzer, walking away from her.

"Nathan. Nathan, come back." She pleaded as the door bell rang.

"Who would that be?" Nathan muttered to himself. Someone with awful timing. Someone who probably heard everything that had been said—

"Chris." Haley whispered as Nathan opened the door surprised. "What are you doing here?" She pushed past Nathan to hug Chris, hoping that the act would be enough to fool him until she could get Chris out of here. As long as he wasn't boozed up, that would be easy…

* * *

"We'll find Jake first, okay?" Lucas reassured Peyton, heading towards Miami.

"How do you know she's in Miami?" Peyton wondered, the insides of her arms stinging. She gritted to keep from letting on that anything was wrong.

"Everyone goes to Miami when they're in Florida." Lucas smiled.

"So how do you expect to get to Ontario from here?"

"That's what the car is for. And to think, you're giving Mouth a run for his money as Salutatorian."

"Would you stop joking for a second? This is serious. Lucas, we're both broke and we're traveling on intuition, with no plan. Doesn't this concern you at all?" She panicked.

"No. I told you, I've got it covered. But as soon as we get there, I'm sending you to the spa. You really need to chill out Peyt."

* * *

"It seems like she has anemia." The doctor explained.

"Meaning?" Felix looked down at her, concerned. Brooke was sickly pale and was now sleeping, peacefully.

"She is lethargic and will be limited in what she can do for the next few months." He continued.

"Okay, so what can we do about it?' Felix probed.

"Normally, we would prescribe iron pills to help combat the problem, but since she is with child—a nutritionist might be the best thing … and some over-the-counter multi-vitamins. Children take away a lot from their mothers and right now, Brooke isn't healthy enough to survive childbirth." The doctor began to stand.

"What? You mean she's pregnant?" Felix looked down at Brooke again. She looked small and delicate. Her figure had barely changed and—"she won't survive childbirth?"

"Not if it happened today."

* * *

"Chris. Glad to see you." Haley looked at him, confused.

"Good to see you too Haley. You look good." He nodded as Haley, who looked away a little embarrassed. "Really good." Chris repeated, forcefully pressing his lips onto Haley's.

"Chris. What are you doing--" Haley's anger was overshadowed by Nathan's.

"Back off ass wipe." Nathan released his anger by punching Chris in the jaw.

"Have you been drinking?" Haley mouthed as Chris just smiled.

"Wow. That's the best you got?" He rubbed the side of his face, which stung, but it wasn't enough to really get to him.

"No. I'm just getting warmed up." Nathan prepared himself to take another shot.

"Nathan. Don't." Haley begged, holding him back.

"Why are you protecting him?" Nathan wondered as Haley looked back at the man she had spend the last six months with, with pity. And more than that actually … she _understood_ him, which was more than what she could say for Nathan. Haley loudly exhaled. She was going to have a huge decision to make and soon.

(A/N: I don't know if that was any good. I got the idea to make it more dramatic from 'Higher Ground'—an old, yet good television show with Hayden Christensen and A.J. Cook and from playing Spider Solitaire. Anyway, let me know what you think about this and what you _think _will happen. –NL)


	4. Didn't See it Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story unless they aren't regulars on the show. **

"Why don't you get out of here Chris?" Nathan began, sensing that his wife didn't want to see them fight.

"When Haley comes to her senses and comes back on tour, then I will." He reached for her as Nathan slapped Chris's arm back.

"Stay the hell off her." Nathan stood between them as Chris just smirked.

"I would, but I can't guarantee that she'd do the same. You know your wife has many talents Nathan—probably more than you know." Confused, Nathan looked back at his wife who looked down. She was ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed Haley. It was well worth it." Chris pushed as Nathan finally punched him again, knocking Chris to the ground.

"Nathan, what have you done?" Haley sighed, rushing over to Chris. "You know we're going to have to take him in now."

"Why should we? Let's let the asshole stay out here. He deserves it." Nathan spat back.

"Why are you so angry? You know Chris just says things to get to you. And you let him every time." Haley gently brushed his hair off of his face. Chris looked so peaceful and uncontroversial, for once. It made her remember how she stayed away from Nathan for so long. Chris _got _her.

"Why are you standing up for him Haley? Do his words hold some truth? Did you sleep with him?" Nathan rushed over to her.

"I am _not _having this conversation right now, okay? Just help me get him into the house. I'll call someone to come and pick him up." She demanded as they got him into the house and she picked up the phone.

"What is she doing here?" Ms. Scott came down the stairs suddenly noticing that Chris was there too. She had seen everything from her bedroom window.

"Mom, she's my wife." Nathan declared.

"An absentee wife that hasn't been there for so say nearly a year. Nathan this is ridiculous. Don't you think that she's here for a reason?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. She wants to get remarried." Nathan smiled, still a little angry about Chris.

"Oh. Oh. Isn't that classic. Did it ever occur to you to ask _why _she had the sudden change of heart. Think Nathan …" Her voice trailed off as Haley walked into the room.

"Don't stop talking on account of me." She smiled. "Nice to see you again Ms. Scott." Haley hugged Nathan's mom as she gave her son a confused look.

"It's nice to have you here … I'm just going to go upstairs for a while and make a couple of calls." Ms. Scott nodded, not knowing what to do next. This changed all of her plans for the summer, everything.

"So how much cash do we have?" Lucas wondered, realizing that he and Peyton hadn't really planned out this road trip. She had been right earlier, but that didn't matter now. They were in Miami now … it had only been fifteen hours, but at two in the morning, all either of them wanted to do was sleep.

"Look, this was your idea, so you figure it out." Peyton shrugged sleepily, turning on her laptop and logging onto AOL messenger. "But I still want my spa treatment."

"Well, we're going to have to share a room." Lucas admitted as Peyton nodded.

"To be expected." Peyton checked to see if Jake had sent her anything. Nothing.

"And probably a bed too."

"What?" Peyton sat up, fully awake at the moment. "Luke, you've gotta fix it. There's no way."

"You think I want this? We're just going to have to get over it." Lucas sighed.

"And that's all you can say? What about a cot?"

"You'd prefer that, fine." Lucas nodded.

"Not for me cowboy, but for you." Peyton retorted.

"Peyt, I've driven practically the whole way here. You can't expect me to--"

"Just go get the key okay? I'm over it." Peyton lied, looking for a chat room to get involved in. She needed to escape this reality, and fast. 'You have an incoming message.' Maximizing the window, Peyton checked to see who it was.

'Come out, come out wherever you are.' The message read.

'Who is this?' Peyton typed back.

'I know you're on the run Peyton. It'll only make things more complicated for you.'

"Who are you!" She yelled to herself as Lucas tapped on the window.

"God Lucas, what were you thinking?" Peyton shut off her computer, ignoring the eerie chill that was going up her spine.

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" Felix wondered as soon as Brooke came to.

"Oh shit. Where am I? How the hell did I end up here?"

"You passed out." Felix explained, holding onto her hand as Brooke pulled away.

"Do _not_ touch me." She pouted. "What do you want Felix?"

"I know you're pregnant." He began.

"For now." Brooke looked him square in the eye, trying to show that she wasn't bluffing. A baby was the last thing she wanted, but _needed_, yet Felix would be the last person she'd admit that to.

"Come on Brooke. Quit playing games. I know it's mine," Felix said looking at her emotionally. "And I'm going to do whatever I can to be apart of that baby's life. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I can if there is no baby. And honestly Felix, the odds of him belonging to you are slim to none!" Both sat in silence as Felix's expression turned from stern to hurt. "I slept with Lucas after you and we didn't lose protection."

"Brooke … what were you …"

"It's probably best this way. No one's life is going to be messed up so just get out of here." She sighed as Felix walked away defeated, but it was far from over.

"I can't believe you actually came here." Haley continued cleaning the wounds that Nathan had left on Chris. "I thought I told you it was over."

"But it's not that simple." Chris began sounding like his old self. "You can't just make me fall in love with you and then leave because you start to feel something."

"That's not it." Haley's eyes flashed angrily. "That's not even remotely close to why I left."

"Then enlighten me Haley. What was it because you loved touring. I could see it." Chris proclaimed.

"Look, I just realized that Nathan was the one for me and that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. If you ever get married you'll understand." She avoided eye contact, placing bandages over the cut near his eye brow.

"Bull shit. What are you really thinking kid?" Chris asked.

"I hate how you're always drunk all the time and it got me thinking--"

"I thought I apologized for that Hales. I told you'd I never do anything like that again." He spat out, sitting up.

"Yeah, but it happened again and again and again. Chris you have a problem and as much as I … care about you, I can't take the brunt of your anger or whatever else is going on that you won't tell me about." Haley exhaled deeply.

"So what? That's it? You just leave when things get tough?" Chris stood up abruptly.

"No. I care about you Chris."

"No you don't and don't touch me until you start spewing out the truth. When you're ready to admit that you're not as in love with golden boy as you think you are, I'll be here. I'm right here Hales. And I know you have something to say."

"No. I don't." Haley lied as Chris kissed her gently. Looking away, Haley left the room. This was way too much for her to deal with right now … too much.

(A/N: What do you think? I know there are a lot of Naley fans out there, but I'm just testing the possibilities. I don't even know if they'll end up together or not. Anyway, give me some feedback … what do you like most and what do you hate/ dislike? Thanks so much for reviewing. This is the most that I've ever gotten for only having three chapters. You guys are amazing! Much love. –NL)


	5. Can't Stop it Now

(A/N: Finally, an update. But if you want more and quicker reviews really inspire me! –NL)

**Scene**

"So, tell me what's really going on here Haley." Nathan demanded the next morning as she continued making breakfast, as if everything was normal.

"I already explained why I'm here. I'm choosing you over touring, over my dream and … everything." She tried to hold in her sadness. Nothing gave her the rush like performing on stage and all Haley dreamt about _was _being onstage.

"You know what I mean. Why the hell is Chris here?"

"Haven't we been through this already. You know about as much as I do why he's here. We can wait until he wakes up to find out his deal." Haley shook it off, pouring some orange juice. "Want some."

"No. Stop trying to change the subject." Nathan pressed. "My mom heard you and Chris talking last night."

"And just what is this that she claims to have heard?" Haley looked up suddenly. "You know just as well as I do that _both _of your parents wanted that annulment."

"Come on Haley. That's not fair. My mom has made an effort to get used to the idea of us. It didn't help when you walked out on me for Chris." He pointed out.

"But, it's not like that. I love you Nathan and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it." Haley hugged him suddenly, forcing herself to kiss him, but unable to tear her eyes from Chris. She was so torn and didn't know what to do, or how to explain it, but the truth was going to come out somehow.

**Scene**

"I came as soon as I heard." Salma rushed into the hospital room, hugging Brooke tightly.

"Whoa. I passed out, I'm not dead." Brooke joked in response.

"So, the doctor's say that you're pregnant." Salma began immediately.

"What, do they go around just telling anyone?"

"I told them we're sisters." Salma smiled. "So, how did Felix take it."

"It's not his and this is none of your business." Brooke tried to sit up more. "Besides, I'm getting rid of it."

"You can't be serious. Brooke, that is an innocent, helpless fetus that you helped to create. You can just kill your baby before it's even born. That's inhumane, That's cruel. That's--"

"Enough." Brooke jumped in. "I can do whatever the hell I want and with my family's financial status, there is no way that we can handle a baby. I'm seventeen years old. I still have to go to college, experience life, and marry rich." She bit her lips insecurely. "None of that will happen if I have a little Susie attached to my arm." She tried to convince herself.

"I can't believe you're saying this like it's nothing Brooke." Salma protested.

"It means something to me, but I can't do it. I have no reason to. Putting the kid up for adoption is killing apart of them anyway. I know. My best friend was adopted and it's caused her nothing but trauma."

"Are you sure about this?"

"The doctors are handling it today … just don't hate me for it. I'm doing what's best—for everyone."

**Scene**

"Here we are." Lucas began, opening the door to their hotel room. "I tried to get two but--"

"This is fine." Peyton was breathing heavily because that message had really gotten to her. It was creepy. "Do you know anyone in Miami?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Every question I ask you is followed by a question instead of a response. Don't you get tired of making everything so complicated?" Peyton complained, happy that her thoughts were drifting away from that chat room.

"What's with you Peyt? This is supposed to be fun and you're so uptight." Lucas professed.

"Don't you think about giving me a massage either. I'm not tense. I'm just tired." Peyton jumped to conclusions, needing a good night's sleep before trying to find out who this psycho was that was messing with her mind.

"Oh … kay." Lucas shook his head. As they both got ready for bed, Lucas stated sadly, "I'm really sorry that things got all muddy between us. I hate how we can't even hang out anymore without things getting tense."

"I said I'm not tense Luke!" Peyton practically yelled.

"Sorry. Wrong word, but what's up with you Peyton? Why did you run away from your birth mother?"

"Why did you sleep with me and break Brooke's heart? Things just happen and you can't change them…"

"So, you're saying that night was a mistake?" Lucas wondered, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"I'm just saying that we're all making a lot of stupid choices without thinking them through. Obviously there was something … maybe nostalgia, floating around that night. And I'm glad we're beyond that. We're friends now, right?" Lucas nodded silently in response. Peyton still wasn't facing up to what _she'd _done, but it would all come out … sooner or later.

**Scene**

"Am I too late?" Felix came as soon as he could. His parents had made him hang out with his cousin and then there was traffic … he just hoped that Brooke hadn't done anything rash.

"Too late for what?" Brooke opened her eyes slowly. She just couldn't seem to get any sleep around here. First Salma, and her parents, and now Felix. When would it end?

"Did you … get an abortion?" He asked with suddenly concern and compassion.

"Yeah." Brooke looked him dead in the eye emotionless. "You missed it." Her face remained stony as two tears streamed from her face.

"How could you do that Brooke? That was my baby too."

"The doctor said that I need rest and no stress. So get out." She murmured, doing her best to push Felix away completely.

"This isn't over." Felix backed away like a wounded dog. The whole reason why he even went on this search for Brooke was to get her back. All the other girls out here were too easy … they paled in comparison and his thoughts were constantly drawn back to her. But he was going to get her back in the same way that he had in the beginning. With charm … and maybe the whole fwb thing would resume.

**Scene**

"I'm really scared Luke." Peyton admitted as she sat down on the hotel bed. She had barely slept the entire night and had dark circles under her eyes to prove it. Her hair was soaking wet and all she had on was a towel, but she wasn't thinking about that … at least not now.

"Don't worry Peyton, Jake will be psyched to see you."

"That's not what I mean." She looked down at her hands. "Would you be ashamed of me if I told you that this is the longest I've been without doing coke? I know I said I quit, but I haven't. Everything's been so crazy and I know that Jake is probably married to her by now. He'd do anything to keep Jenny…" She collapsed in Luke's arm.

"Hey. Slow down Peyt. It's okay. Shh." Luke tried to comfort her.

"It's not just that. You know last night when you wanted to talk about it … I'm afraid if I go and find Jake, I will miss out and I won't feel half of the emotions that I do when I'm with you." Peyton buried her face in her hands, realizing how scripted and corny that sounded. "I'm sorry."

"No. Shh." Lucas hugged her again as Peyton touched his face lightly and kissed him, just to see if this was what she wanted or not. And all it did was confuse her even more.

"Peyton …" His voice trailed off and in that instant, Peyton didn't know whether he was saying her name because he wanted more or if he was on that 'just friends' kick.

(A/N: All right. This story is back from hiding, so I'm expecting some reviews. I have 36 already, which is **AMAZING**, being my first One Tree Hill fic and all. So, don't stop. If you read AND review constantly, I'll keep updating. And if by some odd reason you love my writing, check out some of my Degrassi, Higher Ground, My So-Called Life, or Lizzie McGuire work. I strongly recommend _Wild Horses_ and _Never Seems Enough_. –NL)


	6. Life Keeps Tumbling Your Heart in Circle

Chapter Six: Life Keeps Tumbling Your Heart in Circles

(I apologize for the 9 month wait … but I watched One Tree Hill for the first time this YEAR and I was inspired. That episode was so sad that I cried, but it was exactly what I needed to finish out this story—I'll start updating on Thursdays either every week or every other week, so tune in. And I hope I didn't lose you guys by waiting so long! Thanks for your support. I don't remember how many months Brooke was or where she is living so… it might be different –NL)

"I so totally apologize for last night. I wasn't me." Peyton explained after taking a shower. Luke couldn't help but notice her half-damp body, wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah so ummm Miami?"

"We're in Miami Luke." Peyton smirked. "Besides, I've got so much of my own crap to deal with that I don't think we should … I can't handle anymore disappointment."

"Jake loves you. He won't forsake you." Luke expressed as Peyton smiled.

"You should seriously get your own segment on Oprah or something." They laughed.

"But I seriously think we should just take off like two days and think about this thing, whether you still want to see Brooke and I want to see Jake. I'll be cool, just us hanging out and stuff." She offered as Luke nodded.

"Whatever. But we're still looking for Jake first."

"Ah!" Peyton screamed. She thought she had him.

"Chris, Chris … you have to leave." Haley whispered during the night. Him being here was making it harder for Nathan to trust her. She was going to have to explain everything to him anyway and Chris had a way of making everything a big deal.

"What? Hales its late. Just let me sleep okay?"

"No! I mean it. You're going." She tried to keep her voice down thinking about all the mess she'd gotten herself into, and the worst part was still to come.

"Just listen to yourself. Didn't you hear what I was saying? I'm _nothing _without you." Chris explained as Haley looked away. She was not going to fall for this. Nathan was here. There was no reason to be lonely and—"Just hang out in here with me. I'll be gone in the morning." He promised readily, meaning that something was definitely up.

* * *

"So, what is there to do in Miami? Any suggestions?" Peyton wondered with a smile, holding onto Luke's waist.

"Party?" He shrugged.

"In that case, I'll have to keep an eye on you. Those girls will be all over a hot one like you."

"Likewise." They briefly stopped to stare at each other before Peyton broke his gaze.

"So how are we getting into this thing?" He wondered.

"Just let me handle this."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Brooke wondered as Felix walked into the clinic part of the hospital, waiting room sitting beside her.

"Salma told me everything. You're still pregnant."

"Not for long." Brooke rolled her eyes. "And I don't need you giving me the guilt trip."

"I won't but it's not fair." Felix argued.

"Not fair? Not fair to whom? This is my body Felix. It's mine. It's my body that will be changing and expanding and … it's my choice. I have the right to choose. If you want a baby so much go adopt one. It's meant to be this way." Brooke convinced herself with a sharp nod. Nothing was going to change her mind. Already her parents were bankrupt and there was no way she was going to be able to do this thing alone.

"I'll help."

"No. I don't want _you _in my life forever."

"Please Brooke, listen to me." Felix begged, getting down on one knee and handing her a small gray box. He slid the ring onto her finger.

* * *

"Come on!" Peyton yelled as she hopped onto the bar, pulling Lucas up there with her. "Tell me you've never wanted to do this."

"I've never wanted to do this." He joked.

"Shut up and dance!" The two put on a show with Peyton dancing rather reservedly and Luke making most of the moves. As the song slowed down, Luke hopped off the bar, helping Peyton down.

As he did so, their faces were inches away from one another.

"Whoa." Peyton lost her balance as he caught her.

"Ready to go?" He wondered.

"So ready." Peyton added thinking that another drink and she'd be out for the night, but so far it couldn't have been more perfect. "Did you see that girl with the uni-brow? She was watching you and trying to dance with you all night."

"But you had the eighty year old man!" Luke laughed as they made their way back to the room.

"I know. He was so grimy and touchy-feely. Every time I felt a hand on a butt, I knew it was him."

"One time it was me Peyt." Luke joked again as she threw a pillow at him, taking off her stilettos. "You get the bed tonight."

"No, that's okay. You can have it." She offered as the two argued about who would sleep on the cot. "Fine. We'll share, but come into my territory and it's over." Peyton joked, sliding under the covers beside Lucas. She was too take a shower or anything.

"You had fun?" Luke asked as Peyton closed her eyes.

"Tons of it. But … you know what would make it even more perfect?" Peyton began, the alcohol taking over. "If you would just …" Kissing him slowly Lucas and Peyton began a rhythm. Each pretended like they didn't want to kiss the other, but they both knew they did. They both knew it would go beyond kissing.

It did. It was the most passionate and beautiful thing she could ever happening to her. Peyton had been wanting this for so long, some sort of closure or even better, an ever-elusive future with Lucas, _her _Lucas. No Brooke attached.But Peyton also knew that that elated feeling she was having wouldn't last, so she had to follow it up … with one more drink.

* * *

"No." Brooke shook her head. "You didn't." She stood up in disbelief. "There is no way…." She shook her head, pulling her shirt down to hide her slightly protruding stomach.

"Please, wait. I want to do this!" Felix chased after Brooke who was now briskly walking in a panic. She was solely focused on Felix behind her. As she looked to the left of her, Brooke thought she saw Lucas. No. No way. Looking a little more closely, Brooke didn't see the woman wheeling a cart of needles in front of her, all she could see was Lucas coming back to her.

"Lu--" those words barely got out as the back of Brooke's head hit the ground with a thud, Felix rushing to her side.

Haley sat in the classroom, yes she was in school for the next two months of summer. She listened to Mr. Coshto repeat the same lectures he had given for years, bored. Haley already knew this stuff, she was only here to—

Tap, tap

Hearing rattling at the window, Haley saw Chris's smiling face.

"Umm … Mr. Coshto can I have a hall pass? Ladies room." She explained, rushing out to the courtyard.

"I thought you were leaving!" Haley yelled once she got the hall pass from Mr. Coshto. Summer school. That was what her life had been reduced to so that she could graduate with Lucas and everyone else.

"I was but I was thinking … you have to do something for me first." Chris smiled.

"No striptease." Haley ordered firmly.

"Hmm … not a bad idea. I wish I had thought of it." Chris smiled. "I was thinking something better something--"

"Will you get to it already? I am in class you know."

"Summer school … all because of me." Chris smiled, pulling out a flier and handing it to Haley.

"Club 'Monies?' Look, Chris, are you serious? I don't club. You know that." She handed it back.

"Tonight you do … and they're having this contest. Winner wins 5k and I know you could use that money."

"You sleazebag." She hit him with her pocketbook.

"I know. I'll be around the back door at nine. Don't be late."

"And if I am?" Haley challenged.

"Then you'll never get rid of me!" Chris shouted back playfully. He knew that wherever Haley would be, he would want to be too. It wasn't a love thing, just a thing…

* * *

"Hey Peyt, you okay?" Lucas wondered, trying to figure out the scene that he had just watched happen in the hospital. "I couldn't find the cafe, but I did see someone who looked like Brooke.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked both happy and sad at the same time. "So what are you doing here?"

"It might not be her. You know when you really want things to happen, you start imagining that it happened even when it didn't." He offered, taking her hand in his.

"Don't do that." She pulled away.

"Do what?"

"Nothing. I guess I shouldn't have gone back to the bar."

"Why did you? You just kept going Peyt and I don't get it. You said last night was perfect." Lucas argued.

"Yeah, but I didn't …" She stopped. Peyton couldn't tell him that she wanted it to last forever and that the only other feeling that compared was getting high and drunk. "Alcohol poisoning."

"I thought you were going to die." Lucas sighed in relief, his lips brushing hers compassionately.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Lucas repeated as they headed back down the road they started with.

"You know we're just like this big yo-yo. As soon as we come up, we're right back down over and over again."

"Peyton, what are you talking about?"

"Let me finish." She sighed, tears in her eyes. "When it's good with us, it's so good, but when it's so ambiguous. It can be so horrible. I want to wake up every morning and know that you're either my friend or not." Peyton continued.

"Are you talking about last night?" Luke asked, confused.

"Of course Lucas. You can't deny the facts." Tears were steadily streaming down her face. "You and I made love. It wasn't just sex and you know it. Now you're making up this story about Brooke because you feel guilty. So go!"

"Peyton…" He pleaded.

"No. If you're scared or feel regret, just go. Go find your hallucination because that girl back there wasn't Brooke. And if you wished it never happened, it never did."

"Peyton I…" Luke tried to explain, but there wasn't any explaining to do. Maybe Peyton was right about everything, about Brooke and— "I can't leave you like this."

"Course you can. You pick up the pieces and then leave more behind. You do it all the time." Peyton gave a small smile, resting her head back on the pillow. _Not _the way to begin the day. "Go before I call security. Go!"

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Felix wondered, stroking Brooke's hair. She had lost some blood and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"She will be, but the baby … I'm not too sure." The doctor offered sympathetically. "We'll have to let nature take its course on that one."

"When will Brooke come to?"

"You never know, but just keep an eye out for us and alert us when she does." The doctor suggested, leaving the room.

"Brooke. I never meant to--"

"Brooke?" Lucas walked into the room suddenly, seeing that his vision was real.

"What are you doing here?" Felix stood up, taking his guard.

"What did you do to her Felix? Was she that anxious to get away from you?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Was she running from you?"

"No." Felix smiled. "She was ecstatic. You know this ring means a lot to Brooke … almost as much as the baby."

Luke remained silent.

"Nothing to say hero?"

"Let her know I … I stopped by, will you?"

(A/N: Long, I know. I was going to make one thing happen, but I realized it wouldn't work so … anyway. I hope you enjoy. I really need to watch Tree Hill more often because I have NO IDEA who that red headed girl is—some Brooke poser I guess, but that's it. So if this seems outdated, sorry. But review and read. Even if you just say "good" or "okay" … at least I know you care enough to write a response! –NL)


	7. Till You Let Go

Chapter Seven: Till You Let Go

"They said … I lost the baby." Brooke sighed as Salma handed her some flowers. "I don't want those. As a matter of fact, I don't want any of this. What are flowers gonna do?"

"People care about you Brooke. That's why they're here." He offered.

"Not enough people care." Brooke looked around to an almost empty room. "If I was still in Tree Hill, this place would be full."

"You're thinking about going back? How?" Salma wondered.

"I didn't say anything about doing it, but I never wanted to end up here. Florida? No one and nothing that I know is here." Brooke sighed.

"You're avoiding the real issue."

"Would you speak English?" She looked up at her cousin confused.

"How did you fall Brooke? It looks like you did it on purpose."

"You can't be serious. You know I didn't."

"You wanted an abortion." Salma shrugged.

"I want you out. Now." Brooke crossed her arms firmly.

"See you at home."

"What did she do to you?" Felix waltzed into the room happily, still unaware of the news and Brooke was not about to tell him.

"Nothing. I just think we need to take a visit to Tree Hill soon honey, you know see everyone and share our good news." Brooke lied, secretly wanting to see if that was Lucas. She just needed to know … if he was the cause of everything being ruined again.

**

* * *

**

"Peyton." Lucas rushed back to the room the next day, but she was already gone. All of her things were gone from the hotel room. He knew it was wrong to bounce back and forth between her and Brooke, but he just had to make sure that Peyton was okay … and he knew exactly where to find her.

**

* * *

**

"Is Jake there?" Peyton asked even though she knew he was. Maybe if she was lucky she could see Jenny too.

"Yeah, who is it?" A male voice asked behind the closed apartment door.

"It's me." She squeaked, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Peyton?" Jake opened the door immediately as the two just stared at each other.

"Wow. She's really got the place done up with you on lock-down." Peyton joked.

"Actually, we decorated it together. We've been doing a lot of things together."

"And you're still alive." Peyton smiled again. "Well come here. Give me a hug, a kiss, something."

"How did you find me?" Jake asked as Peyton shrugged.

"You know I'm a closet internet hacker. I can find out anything." She hugged Jake tightly.

"There's something I need to tell you Peyton. I really think Luke would be great for you."

"Are you serious? He called didn't he?" She wondered as Jake nodded. "He told you about the hospital? That was one time Jake. It won't happen again."

"You're telling that to the wrong person. I have to do whatever I can to stay with Jenny, you understand that don't you?" Peyton nodded dumbly as Jake held out a black box and opened it for her.

"You want to marry me?"

"Not you." He whispered quietly as Peyton slammed the box closed and rushed out of the door. "I have to protect Jenny."

"And you fell in love on the way. Thanks!" She called back running as quickly down the three flight of stairs as she could and right into Lucas.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you entered me into the freestyle contest. You know I can't rap and that was sooo embarrassing." Haley yelled over the music.

"But you placed, didn't you?" Chris smiled back, handing her a drink.

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Let's do a shot too …for old times sake." He suggested downing one before Haley could agree or not.

"Chris, I don't want you drinking. You can't hold your liquor." She protested as Chris downed one more.

"We're celebrating. Take a jell-o shot with me and I promise that'll be it." Haley agreed reluctantly as Chris started chugging another beer before taking the shot. "Ready?"

"Whatever." She laid down on the counter waiting for this to be over … why was she even here in the first place?

"You taste good!" Chris yelled as his tongue met hers.

"Get off her!" A male voice yelled behind Haley who sat up. To her horror, it was Nathan.

"Nathan, I--"

"Haley, just get in the car. Go!"

"No." She whispered quietly. Haley knew the truth was going to have to come out somehow. "We need to talk, all of us!" She yelled as the two men ignored her, Chris throwing weak punches against a sober Nathan.

(A/N: Not much, but after such inspiring reviews this is all I could come up with … maybe I should watch another One Tree Hill… Just review and I may update next week too, but NOT in two weeks. –NL)


	8. Till You Shed Your Pride

Chapter Eight: Till You Shed Your Pride

* * *

(A/N: I've been MIA on this story for about two years because I just didn't know what to do with it and I forgot about it … but I just saw OTH and thought that I could do something with this. If anyone's still reading, I'm still writing even if it is very slowly …btw in spite of the "hate" reviews, I will finish this. –NL) 

"You think you're clever don't you Lucas? Don't you! You went along with this Miami idea so you could watch me tell Jake how much I love him just so you could just ruin it. Why?" Peyton wondered hysterically and incoherently.

"Peyt, What are y--"

"No. You lost that right to call me that. Ever. I should've just let Brooke have you. You're nothing but trash anyway. You're obviously not over her either." She sighed, tears streaming from her face.

"Peyton, you belong in Tree Hill not here. Don't blame it on Luke." Jake spoke up as she shook her head in disgust. Now they were teaming up against her.

"Why don't you just put a bullet to my head? I am soo … through with both of you. It's over. Don't call me. Don't_ e-mail _me … and just … don't …" Peyton run off in the opposite direction taking Luke's car with her.

**

* * *

**

"So it was all true, wasn't it?" Nathan screamed. "You and the 'famous' Chris Keller?"

"Nathan … please listen."

"Listen, to what? I saw all I needed to see. I know who you are now Haley and I hate that person. This person that came to my house, begging for my forgiveness and then goes out and does this? The ultimate betrayal…"

"Chris doesn't mean anything to me and he's not the problem."

"Oh really? Then what is? We were fine until he showed up." He answered back, furious.

"If you had just let me go…"

"What?!"

"The problem is my music and as much as I want you in my life, I can't choose. Music is my life. I live, breathe, and sleep it. It's the first thing I wake up thinking about and the thing that helps me sleep at night. It's my _dream _Nathan--"

"Then go follow it." He replied dejectedly.

"What did you say?"

"You'd die without music, it's your life source, the only thing that matters to you--"

"I _never _said that."

"Actually, you did." A tipsy, amused, and yet surprisingly aware of the drama that was unfolding. Chris smiled. This confrontation might be enough to get Haley back on tour and to pick up from where they left off.

"Stay out of it." Haley warned. "I'm putting my career on hold for you Nathan, for _us _but it doesn't mean that I want my dream any less."

"I told you this before and I'm telling you again. Go." Nathan urged her.

"I know you don't mean that. I know you want me to stay with you and be by your side." Haley responded fearful of what would happen if Nathan wasn't apart of her life. And deep down, she knew that Nathan was talking about more than her going back to the tour … could he really want her to leave for good?

"You belong on tour. It's your dream."

"I can't … I won't."

"Then I will." Nathan backed away, leaving Haley and Chris at the back of the club together. Haley wanted to run after him and tell Nathan how much she loved him and make him see that he was her dream too. He was her dream. She didn't. Instead, Haley's mind went racing, creating all kinds of scenarios, things she would say to him if she could.

"You busy?" Chris glided over to Haley smoothly, not wanting to set her off and send her back to Nathan, but wanting to seize the opportunity that was directly in front of him.

"I'm going home."

"What home? It's over with Nathan." He answered back.

"Fine, then we're going to get a hotel and get you as far away from the alcohol before you become any more obnoxious."

"While you're calling them, I'll be in there." Chris headed for the door. He slowed his pace waiting for Haley to follow, which she didn't. "But, on second thought … I just can't leave you out here, you know being the gentleman that I am and all, but I can do you a favor. You can party with me."

"No thanks Chris."

"Seriously. I know you won't get too smashed, so you'll be my little alcohol monitor."

"Do you not realize what just happened? And you want me to party, with you? I have to save my marriage."

"I have to save my marriage."

"You have let it go. It's gone. But I know the best way to get over something is to make yourself forget it ever happened."

"Let me guess, you want me to go back in there."

"Yeah, we've got to finish checking out the competition." He joked, referring to the rap contest going on in there.

"What the hell? Tonight can't get much worse."

**

* * *

**

Peyton started running with absolutely no idea of where she would go or what she would do. All of it … everything was just crashing down on her and she didn't know anything anymore. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful or like a stupid suburban American girl who complained about her life when people were out there being massacred, but right now all Peyton could think about was how her life had crumbled.

Not crumbled. Crumbling would imply that it could be put back together. Somehow, someway it would be replaced, but Peyton couldn't believe that bull shit. She was alone and there was no more real reality than that. Loneliness could kill even the most naïve optimist. Peyton took a turn towards the hotel that they had been staying at. A bathroom, if she could just get to a bathroom.

With a sigh, Peyton was on her way. She needed to go do something, really important … something that she never thought she'd be on the brink of even considering. Peyton just wanted to feel something, _anything _besides this emotional pain that pounded with every step she took.

And it was so loud. So loud that she could barely think about anything else. She couldn't. All the Peyton could focus on was her mom, Lucas betraying her, Brooke hating her, Haley gone, Jake moving on … everyone gone.

There was only one way to shut out the voices … maybe. Peyton had to at least try before she did something really stupid. She just had to try. She had a friend once that— Peyton gasped. This hurt more than she remembered, but it was having sort of a soothing after effect.

As the pace of her breathing slowed, the blood flowed down steadily which brought a serenity to Peyton that she wasn't expecting. It had been a while, too long since she'd let this go and it felt good, so good like a guilty pleasure. But more than that, it was her own little secret, a way for Peyton to control Peyton's life and not have everyone else dictate it.

She quickly started to clean up the mess, still feeling euphoric from earlier and much calmer, but bummed that the feeling had to end. Peyton looked down at her arm, with pride. Two short, yet deep cuts were engraved in her skin. They were her battle wounds and with every one she added, Peyton felt like she'd get stronger.

"I can do this." She said to herself, wrapping up her arm and laying on the bed hoping that she wouldn't be disturbed.

**

* * *

**

"Chris, did I mention that this was a bad idea?"

"Yeah, but it was fun. We had fun, didn't we?" He responded as the duo hopped out of the cab. "Nathan's place? You're bold."

"I'm not giving up on him that easily."

"And I'm not giving up on you." Chris joked, kissing Haley's left cheek, then right, and then her neck.

"Stop it." She protested weakly as Chris continued. "No seriously. We're at the doorstep. If you don't want another butt kicking, you should quit it."

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Chris promised.

"Look at me." Haley cupped his face. "I want you to get help. I want this to end and I want you to convince Nathan that he's being insane about us breaking if off."

"He's not. I want you Haley and whether or not I go about it the right--"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, reaching for the doorbell, but was intercepted by Chris who kissed her strongly. "I'M WARNING YOU, STOP IT." Haley demanded, a little tipsy from the night and not sure if she was imagining this or if it was really happening.

"I _love _you." Chris responded, pushing her against the side of the house, forcing his tongue down her throat as Haley started hitting him back. Her pounds made no matter to Chris who just took it as her way of telling him that she wanted more, adding fuel to his fire.

"STOP IT!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking and fighting uselessly, even biting Chris' tongue, but nothing made him stop. Now, she felt her shirt being ripped off, her pants completely gone and Haley's worse nightmare was coming true.

"No!" She yelled, mustering up enough strength to knee him, rushing to Nathan's door for some kind of sanctuary. "Please! Open the door Nathan! Open it!" She yelled to a nearly empty house. Ms. Scott was inside, hearing every word Haley was saying, but she made no moves to help her. In her mind, Haley was slowing Nathan down. She was trouble and overly dramatic. Instead, she turned up her stereo and continued her daydreaming. Finally, she was having a good day and no one would ruin it for her.

**

* * *

**

"Let's get going." Brooke urged, anxious to see if her eyes had been deceiving her or not. She just cared so damn much.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Felix wondered. "The doctor says you should wait."

"Screw the doctor." Brooke answered. "You know, I'm kind of surprised that you're still here with me. The noose has been loosened. You're off the hook. No baby." She stated nearly emotionlessly.

"And why does that not seem to phase you?"

"See if I answered that question, it would put you in the friend category and you're not quite there. You and I just have sex and … that hasn't happened for a while, so I'm wondering …"

"I still want to be here for you. What we went through was heavy."

"And I'm bored already. Can you tell Salma to hurry? I'll be in the cab." Brooke responded as the crew followed shortly after. They were taking a flight, courtesy of Felix's parent's credit card back to Tree Hill, North Carolina for some closure.

Brooke placed her hands on her stomach, like she had been doing a lot lately, but then yanked them away abruptly. No. She didn't have to do that anymore. So, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As long as she didn't _think _she'd be able to have fun and live.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I really hope that Peyton and Lucas end up together [on the real OTH. I just had to say that. With this story, I don't know yet. –NL)


	9. Wrong With You

(A/N: Don't get too excited about the update. It's just a preview of what I have until I recover enough to start typing again. --NL)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Wrong With You**

* * *

Haley couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Chris was kissing all over her body and in minutes, seconds, he was going to go way past the line. There was nothing stopping her now. Her pants were gone, underwear torn and it was looking hopeless.

She looked around for a sign, or something that would turn this thing around. "Chris? Chris!" Haley yelled as he paused for a moment, looking at her in drunken bliss. It was then that Haley realized that he had a huge problem and she knew exactly how to get out of it.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him while trying not to cringe and waiting for the right moment to knee him in the balls and running back to Nathan's house, the door.

"Nathan ... Ms. Scott, please!" She yelled, preparing herself for Chris to make his next move, which he never did. Haley looked back to see him curled up in a ball, in pain over the numerous blows that she had just sent his way.

She quickly dialed out Lucas's number, and left a message on his machine, telling him everything. Then, she texted everyone to say where she was and who she was with before finding the secret key and opening it. Haley looked to the left to see him still lying on the ground, which made her really worry. She knew that she shouldn't, but she just did.

Haley carefully walked over to him, leaving the door ajar, to make sure that Chris was alright and no major damage had been done. Even with what he had just tried to do to her, she couldn't leave me out here to die. She rolled him over on his back and sure enough, Chris was passed out.

"Oh no, no, no. Wake up. Wake up Chris!" She yelled directly into his ear, slapping his face slightly. His eyes started to open, and then fluttered back shut. "Wake up!!!" Haley demanded, lifting him to his feet as a heavily intoxicated Chris Keller smiled back up at her.

"Haley..." He whined one last time before conking out completely.

"I'm getting you into the house." She whispered. He was so ... gone and she already knew it. If Chris remembered what happened tonight, they'd talk about it tomorrow. If.

* * *


End file.
